Mari Aoyama
“I’m... A curse, aren’t I...?” - Mari’s thoughts on herself Mari Miori Aoyama is a second-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Class of 2032. She was sorted into the Ravenclaw house for her determination in work, as well as her being both street-smart and book-smart. Appearance First Year Despite what her name may suggest, Mari doesn’t appear to look Japanese. Mari has green eyes, though she wears red contacts to appear more intimidating to drive people away from her. She has pale skin. Ignoring her terrifying eye color, the girl has a pretty face and body shape, being thin but not too thin. She has long black hair which reaches halfway down her back, usually put into two low braids resting over her torso. Her bangs are equally moved over to the left and right, and being long in length (picture will be provided for explanation). Her left ear is partially bitten off, her bangs covering it. She also has a long scar going down her right leg, which she hides with clothing. Second Year Mari is still at a short 4’8”, which isn’t something she particularly minds. By her second year, she looks much more aggressive at first glance since she always looks as if she is aggravated. Her hair goes down about halfway down her back. Now, instead of two braids, she keeps her hair in two low-pigtails, held back by two black hair ties, and her hair is always brushed straight. Her bangs are swept left and right as they part down in the middle of her head as well. When not in her Hogwarts attire, she will always be wearing a white button up shirt. Her short red skirt and black leggings are also a popular combination for her. She’s also seen wearing blue gloves (during Hogwarts) every day, and red ones for when she’s outside of Hogwarts. Personality First Year Mari at first glance seems like a normal girl, since she doesn’t have the “resting bitch face”. However, when talking to her she may be unresponsive or dismissive. Usually keeping any responses short, Mari does not want to be reminded of her past and tries her best to avoid talking about it. This would usually lead to her leaving abruptly, or attempting to play some mind games towards other people. Another occurrence, although rare, is her being rude without hesitation. She shuns people away due to a belief that everyone around her will disappear, whether it’s through death or a simple growing apart case. This has led her to believe she herself is a bad charm, so in reality her shunning people out is her showing that she cares for them and wants them to leave (when first meeting people she may not shun them out right away). In short, the more she cares the more she avoids someone. Second Year Mari comes off as a generally serious and work-focused young lady, and that is exactly who she is. The Ravenclaw will always show to be annoyed either by huffing and crossing her arms, or just by being straightforward to the person, whenever she is engaged in a conversation she sees as annoying. This can consist of blabber about toys, sports, talk about trips and vacations, etc. Mari is often in the library doing homework or studying for tests and quizzes, or outside somewhere practicing spells she needs to. Though she appears to have no hobbies, she *does* have one that is out of the ordinary: Investigating. Though most investigations for her are pointless and only for knowledge, Mari enjoys those investigations as she takes interest in detective work. Interrogations prove to be something she excels at, as well. She’ll be quite upfront with anyone who she dislikes or someone she wants to gather some information from. With her exceptional grades, Mari has become a little bit conceited with herself. She’ll use her grades as a point in arguments to make the other person feel worse about themselves, if need be. She’s also willing to play mind games if she needs to win an argument as well. Inner Mari is nearly a completely different person. There lies a person with self-doubt due to past experiences, as she always believes herself to be a curse to anyone who grows close to her. She often avoids anyone she find herself to take a liking to in order to “save” them. She’ll also give most people advice if they seek it from her, even if she doesn’t really like them. Background Before Hogwarts Mari as a child was the odd one out, being left out of school activities, though she wasn’t bullied. The main reason for this was because she had an odd interest in detective shows and cases, sometimes at home making her own case then pretending to solve it. She also didn’t take much interest in children’s games due to this, hardening her slightly. However, her sisters and parents at home kept a nice balance from hardening her too much. They tended to play games with her, and try to include her in many things, though she tried to escape from them. She enjoyed her solitude as a child. Later in life, tragedy would strike. Mari and her mother had a huge argument, it being about how Mari doesn’t do anything with her life, to quote her mother’s words. Later that night, Mari’s mother would end up murdered—The father would end up murdering the guilty person quite brutally, which landed him a lifetime sentence in jail. Mari had been a key witness, and ended up telling the police she had witnessed it. This led her believe it was her fault for her fathers imprisonment, as well as she felt guilty for leaving off on bad terms with her mother. This also caused her sisters to despise her, never doing anything for her or talking to her unless it was a nasty argument. After this, Mari eventually made a friend who tried to support her. However, Mari being Mari, she would try to push her away, and sometimes insulting her to do that. Little did she know that she didn’t have the best state of mind, and wouldn’t return to school again. Mari’s mental state began to become worse, which led her to believe she was a bad charm to people. Mari was attacked at school, the bullies blaming her for her disappearance, and due to her trying to fight back it became very nasty. Her left ear was partially bitten off during this. The scar was from an out of school fight, where the older brother of the girl pulled out a knife and stabbed it into her leg, and pulling it downwards. After being completely healed, Mari decided not to return to school nor leave the house. She had discovered Hogwarts, hoping to be invited, and much to her surprise she was. Since she was determined in her studies until the attack and quite smart, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. First Year Throughout her first year, Mari was a very quiet and reserved student. She didn’t participate much in classes, but paid much attention to them. She was known to have a feud with Lilly Hana Akiyama in the Ravenclaw Dorms, which was resolved by the end of the year. Mariel Dupoint had attempted to get closer to Mari throughout the year as well, though she kept casting jinxes and such on her to get her to leave. At the end of the year, the two were able to come to common grounds and are on somewhat better terms. Trivia * Mari didn’t have a middle name before this RP. * She was a Danganronpa OC repurposed, where she was originally the Ultimate Interrogator. * In Mari’s original Danganronpa design she wore a tuxedo and had long pink hair, as well as she wore a white headband and had a different body figure. Her talent was also different since she was a Danganronpa OC at the time, it being an edaphologist. The white headband was reused in another OC’s design. * Her mother used to be Japanese before being repurposed. * Her hairstyle is different from her teenager one. Relationships Family Jiro Aoyama Mari was distant from her father Jiro throughout her life. Though he tried many times to include her in family games and activities, she usually drifted away from these to go do her own thing. Jiro had cared for Mari, though it was too difficult for him to include in anything. Even threatening to ground her proved to be futile since she enjoyed getting schoolwork done and never went out with friends anyways. At the time of the incident, Jiro was shown to be resentful towards Mari due to her ratting him out to the police. This has caused Mari much emotional pain. Ever since he went to jail she has come to appreciate him for his continuous attempts to include her in family activities, and now regrets that she hadn’t joined in on anything. She tends to blame herself for what had happened and not her father. Miyako and Chieko Aoyama Mari does not get along with her older siblings. Ever since the incident with her parents they have grown a sense of hatred and distrust for her, and often distance themselves from her. Occasionally, they will be scolding Mari for what she had done, but otherwise they never talk. Miyako has graduated from Hogwarts as a Slytherin, meanwhile Chieko still attends Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. Inventory * Gloves (a pair of red and a pair of blue) * Her wand * A notepad * A bag of sunflower seeds (to use as a way to track where she’s going) Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2032 Category:Half-bloods Category:Females